


Ghost Writing

by Melanthia13



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanthia13/pseuds/Melanthia13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True love never dies...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Writing

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing you recognize. Only original characters and storylines are my own.

"That's not what happened." The voice spoke quietly over his shoulder and Bilbo sighed. He'd had a good week, no visits from Thorin or the others, it had been peaceful. It appeared that peace was short lived.

"It's called creative license Thorin." Bilbo huffed indignantly and Thorin chuckled as he continued to read over the hobbit's shoulder.

"It's called telling tales, love. Though I daresay you tell a grand tale." Thorin smiled warmly as he took a seat next to Bilbo and watched him work, causing the hobbit to smile and sigh.

"Where was this Thorin during the quest, hmmm?" Bilbo asked in a teasing voice and Thorin leaned in to kiss his cheek lightly.

"This Thorin was locked under burdens and duty, unable and unwilling to fight his way to the surface. You changed that my hobbit, you unlocked my cage." Thorin said sweetly and Bilbo turned to kiss him only to be met by twin groans from the doorway.

"Ugh, Fee, they're at it again." Kili pouted and Fili shook his head but grimaced.

"That should teach you scamps to make yourselves known beforehand. Can I help you with something?" Bilbo asked with a mock frown and the brothers grinned before they ran into the room and sat on the floor by Bilbo.

"We want to hear you tell the tale again." Fili spoke up from his spot on the floor while Kili nodded.

"Boys, Bilbo is busy writing. Perhaps you can go pester the Sackville-Bagginses if you need to be entertained." Thorin suggested calmly and Kili waved the thought away.

"We can't be bothered with breaking the old bats teacups and digging up her "prized" petunias. We haven't spent time with Bilbo in FOREVER and now we want to. We'll just sit here and if he wants to talk to us he will." Kili spoke with sincerity and his brother nodded.

"Kili's right, terrorizing the blasted woman is fun but it's nothing compared to being with Bilbo." Fili added and Bilbo's eyes misted up. He may have teased them about being layabouts and nuisances but the truth of the matter was that he loved those boys and spending time with them was a joy he'd be hardpressed to live without.

"Oh, blast and confound it all. Of course you can stay." Bilbo announced and the brothers grinned and whooped before they sat still and patiently waited for Bilbo to pick up the quill again. "Now, where was I...Oh yes, we'd just left the troll hoard and were about to get an interesting visitor..."

He trailed off for a moment before he began weaving the story for them as he wrote it. They laughed at his jokes and shuddered mockingly as he spoke of their more harrowing adventures. Before anyone knew it the sun had reached its zenith and Bilbo's stomach growled, alerting them that he needed his luncheon.

"Alright then lads, it's time to take a break. I'll go make luncheon and you lot make yourselves useful and dust the living room." Bilbo ordered them as he stood and cracked his back, they moaned in protest but did as he asked and trudged into the livingroom while Thorin stood and wrapped his arms around Bilbo from behind.

"They love you, you know." Thorin told him as Bibo fought to repress a smile but soon gave up and smiled openly.

"And I love them, now you just go about your business and let this old hobbit make luncheon." He softly commanded and Thorin reluctantly let him go "Go on, I'll let you all know when it's done."

With that Bilbo rose on the tips of his feet and kissed Thorin gently before he walked into the kitchen and began making the meal. Over the course of his preparations his dwarves entered the kitchen and talked and joked and made a ruckus but Bilbo could do nothing but smile indulgently and resume his tasks. Once it was done he placed the meal on the table and joined them, so very happy that they were with him.

...

A knock at the door roused him from his light slumber. After luncheon he'd sat at the settee by his fire with Thorin while the brothers chattered in front of them. It had been peaceful and just what he needed. As he rose he noticed his smial was quiet once more and he was alone. With a sad sigh he went to the door and opened it, smiling as he did so.

"Hello there Hamfast, how may I help you?" He asked and his friend and gardner took off his hat and stood nervously.

"Mr. Bilbo, sir, I was lookin' over the carrot patch an' somethin's been in 'em. I was wonderin' if I could get some coins from ya to get some wire fer a fence. I don' wanna be a bother sir." Hamfast spoke nervously and Bilbo continued to smile before he reached in his pocket and withdrew his ever present money purse and handed several coins to Hamfast who stared at the amount. "Mr. Bilbo, this is too much."

"Nonsense dear Gaffer, take this and get anything you think the garden needs. You have my permission to do as you will. I trust your judgement." Bilbo's eyes were warm and Gaffer just nodded and put his hat back on his head before he put the coins in his pocket.

"Thank you, Mr. Bilbo, I'll make you the best garden in all the Shire I will. Have a good afternoon Mr. Bilbo." Hamfast ducked his head once then again before he moved and Bilbo sighed as he shut the door. He liked Hamfast a great deal and considered him one of his few true friends in Hobbiton but his timing was dreadful. At this rate he wouldn't see his dwarves again for another week. At that thought he heard footsteps coming from the hallway behind him and turned with a smile to see Thorin standing behind him with a small smile on his face.

"I thought you'd left." He breathed and Thorin shook his head before he leaned down to press his head against his hobbit's.

"I'll never leave you again, my hobbit, that was the promise I made all those years ago and I meant it." He moved to kiss Bilbo and the hobbit welcomed the press of lips which was nothing more than a cold whisper against his skin. "Come, I wish to read more of our story."

"Bossy dwarf...nothing's changed." Bilbo gave his lover a sad smile and took his hand as it grew firmer and walked to his small office, the one place his memories took true shape.


End file.
